1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of reforming eyelashes, and more particularly, to a method of reforming eyelashes, which is capable of preventing eyelashes from being damaged and pulled out, maintaining an effect of beauty care for a long time, and reducing a cosmetic procedure time.
2. Background Art
Although women's instinct for beauty is not something that started just yesterday, much attention has recently been paid to body shape management or beauty treatments for looking better.
In particular, among various beauty treatments, a beauty treatment using artificial eyelashes causes flat eyelashes to look longer and thicker by extending the eyelashes by gluing artificial eyelashes thereto, thereby making eyes clear and deep. Thus, the beauty treatment using artificial eyelashes has been recently widely used.
To extend eyelashes using artificial eyelashes, a person who performs a cosmetic procedure glues an artificial eyelash to an eyelash and repeatedly performs this process on the other eyelashes.
However, since Asians generally have straight eyelashes, eyelashes sag down when eyes are closed. Thus, artificial eyelashes are difficult to glue to the eyelashes such that the artificial eyelashes are in contact with a long and wide area of the eyelashes. Also, artificial lashes are likely to be glued to only a portion of the root of the eyelashes. Thus, a gap between the artificial eyelashes and the eyelashes may increase at the top of the eyelashes.
In order to increase an area of the artificial eyelashes to be in contact with the eyelashes, gaps between the artificial eyelashes and the eyelashes should be individually pressed using tweezers or the like. Thus, a work of gluing the artificial lashes is complicated and tricky, thereby increasing a cosmetic procedure time.
When an area of the artificial eyelashes glued to the eyelashes is small to increase a gap therebetween, these eyelashes are likely to be tangled with each other after the cosmetic procedure, thereby aggravating the appearance of the eyelashes. In a worst scenario, eyelashes may be lost due to traction alopecia, thereby causing a permanent hair loss to occur.
When eyelashes are intermittently lost, for example, in a gap-toothed shape, an effect of beauty care is lowered and the cosmetic procedure should be thus performed again.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a method of reforming eyelashes, which is capable of preventing eyelashes from being damaged or pulled out, enabling an effect of beauty care to last for a long time, and reducing a cosmetic procedure time.